The Seven Things
by FuzzehxSocks
Summary: SongFic. Hey, I don't like the song either, but at least I put it to a good use! xD EdxEnvy


Well, just a songfic I decided I wanted to do

**Well, just a songfic I decided I wanted to do. I mean, I really don't like this song, but when you think about it and have the same crazy imagination and Edvy craving as I did this morning, it's like, ABSO-freaken-LUTLY adorable. (To me.)**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

_I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we shared. _

Envy stared straight up, into the Full Metal pipsqueak's eyes. Edward had one arm transmuted into a blade pierced into his shoulder.

"Tsk, Tsk, Chibi." Envy smirked. He kneed Ed and back flipped on to a rail. Crouching down he laughed at his Chibi and ran. "Maybe next time, Love."

**Clang.**

"DAMNIT!" Ed heard Envy's voice screech. He raised an eyebrow and snorted.

"Dork." Ed said while walking away, hands in his pocket.

_  
It was awesome, but we lost it  
It's not possible for me not to care _

Ed and Envy sat on the Rockbell's porch staring at the sky. Envy snuck a peek at Edo and Ed was looking at him too. Envy saw a mischievous glint in Edward's eyes and smirked. Both of them quickly stood up and started attacking each other.

"Not on the porch, guys! I like it better without blood!" Pinako yelled through the screen door. Both boys stare at the door and then at each other. They sighed and sat down again.

"I really miss those days, Chibi-chan." Envy whispered.

"Me too." Ed replied.

_  
And now we're standing in the rain  
And nothing's ever gonna change until you hear  
My dear _

"WHAT?" Envy yelled, cupping his ear. His little Edo-chan was trying to tell him something but the stupid train motor and the raindrops falling on the roof of the train kept messing up his hearing.

"I…LO…OU!" Ed tried screaming again.

"WHAAAT?" Suddenly the rain stopped and turns all pretty and sunny.

"I SAID I FUCKING LOVE YOU!" Ed yelled. Envy blinked. Ed looked around and saw people staring at him and Envy. "Oops?" He said, chuckling nervously. Then Envy leaned down and pecked Edward's cheek.

"Love you, too."__

The seven things I hate about you  
The seven things I hate about you  
Oh, you  
You're vain 

Envy stared into the mirror. Now this side of his face. And the other.

"I knew it. I have no good side. I'm just an all around sexy-'splosion!" Envy said after a few minutes of examining. Ed shook his head.

"I'm not even going to comment on that."

_  
Your games _

Edward licked a lollipop slowly. Wrapping his tongue around it, he took in the entire flavor.

"Gawd damnit, Edo! Stop teasing me!" Envy whined, growing very uncomfortable in his already tight skort. Ed just smirked.

"Aww, but I LIKE my lollipop." Ed pouted. Envy cringed. This is going to be a LONG train ride.

_  
You're insecure_

"…Hey Edo?" Envy asked quietly. They were sitting on the roof of the Rockbell's house and staring at the stars.

"Yea Envy?"

"Do you think everyone hates me? I mean, Dante killed me when I was alive. Then as a homunculus, I was just a tool. My dad didn't care when I actually was alive. Heck, even one in YOUR life, your goal was to kill me off." Envy asked, staring blankly into the midnight blue sky. The stars really were pretty tonight. Edward was silent for a moment before replying.

"Yea, probably," Ed answered lazily. Envy cringed. "But I love you now, don't I?" Envy looked at Edward, surprised. Ed just smiled at him. Envy smiled back.

"Yeah."

_  
You love me, you like her _

That Mustang guy pissed Envy off in the highest degree. Seriously. Every single time Chibi-chan went to report crap he would try to hit on him. HIS Chibi! The nerve of that self-centered, over-conceited, hu-

"ROY! GET YOUR HAND AWAY FROM MY ASS!" Ed screamed from the inside of the office. Then again, Ed knew he was Envy's. That was good enough. For now.

_  
You made me laugh, you made me cry, I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends, they're jerks, and when you act like them, just know it hurts _

The homunculi stood on the second floor balcony staring down at Ed. Envy stared down coldly with no trace of the person Ed talked to for hours and would be sad when the chatting stopped.

"Envy…" Ed whispered. Envy's deep, violet eyes flickered for a moment, and then he looked down.

"Let's go, guys." He said softly. The other nodded and followed the eldest of their group.

_  
I wanna be  
With the one I know_

Ed saw a rush of memories coming back to him. Envy and him at the park. Envy being stuck on a tree surrounded by dogs. Guys hitting on Envy and Ed beating them up just a second later.

"Envy…" Ed whispered to himself.

"Yes?" Ed turned around at the familiar voice and his eyes widened.

"Envy?"

"The one and only, baby." Envy replied with a smirk. Ed pounced. Envy laughed.

_  
And the seventh thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you  
_

"Damn you." Envy muttered while cuddling with Ed on a couch.

"Hm..?" Ed groggily answered.

"Stupid cuteness makes me love you so much." Envy grumbled, hugging Edward even tighter. Edward laughed.

"I love you, too, Palm tree. _  
It's awkward And it's silent  
As I wait for you to say  
What I need to hear now  
Your sincere apology _

Both of them stood quietly as they stared at each other's feet.

"…I'm sorry." Envy said quietly. Ed glared at him.

"I didn't MEAN to eat all the cookies! I swear!" Ed started strangling him. Ah, good times.

_  
When you mean it, I'll believe it  
If you text it  
I'll delete it _

Ed stared at his phone. It was beeping like crazy. He answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Edward?"_

"Yea, this is him."

"_I love you." _Ed smiled.

"I love you, too, Envy."

_  
Let's be clear  
Oh, I'm not coming back _

Envy had his backed turned from Dante's mansion.

"Envy, where are you going?" Lust asked from the door way. Envy smiled and looked up at the blue sky.

"Home."

"And where might that be?" Lust questioned.

"Home is where the heart is, Lust." Envy's smile only grew bigger.

Yup. Home is where the heart is.

_  
You're taking seven steps here  
Compared to all the great things  
That would take too long to write  
I probably should mention  
The seven that I like  
_

Envy had a huge list rolling down like those scrolls you see in Chinese dramas. Except his was about 18 feet long.

"ARGH, damnit!" Envy cussed.

"What's the problem, Envy?" Ed asked, walking into the room.

"The list about everything I LIKE about you is too long." Envy mumbled. Ed laughed.

"Oh! I know!" Envy hit his fist on the palm of his hand. "I'll write what I hate about you, O' Chibi-san!"

That list was only about 8 inches.

_  
The seven things I like about you  
Your hair _

"I love you hair." Envy said to Ed. It was a lazy Saturday, and Envy was playing with Ed's hair.

"Why?" Ed asked.

"'Cause. It's soft. Like silk. It reminds me of angels. And it's pretty sexy when you're all flushed and panting." Envy smirked at the last part. Ed blushed.

_  
Your eyes_

Envy's eyes were like two pool of amethyst. But you can't really compare it with those because his eyes were always sparkling with energy and mischief. They were hypnotizing. Especially when he stared at you the way he stares at Ed.

_  
Your old Levi's _

"Hey Envy?"

"Yea Edo?"

"Why don't you wear shoes?" Ed asked. He was very curious at this question.

"Cause these leg warmers are sexier." Envy replied like it was the most obvious thing on earth. Ed stared at his lover's feet.

"Sure is."

_  
When we kiss, I'm hypnotized _

Envy and Ed were making out on the couch after getting bored of a movie. They pulled apart and stared at each other.

"You know, Ed, your kisses are one of the only reasons I watch these boring ass movies with you." Envy stated. Ed laughed.

"I know."

_  
You made me laugh, you made me cry, but I guess that's both that I'll have to buy  
Your hand in mine when we're intertwined, everything's alright _

Ed was walking into the Central military base. He was scared. He was 'I-would-totally-piss-in-my-pants-right-now' mode. Today was the day he was supposed to tell the base about his new relationship with Envy. He was now in front of Roy's office. Taking a deep breath he grabbed the handle. Then he felt a hand grab his own. Looking behind him, he found the owner of the hand. Envy. He smiled and mouthed "Everything will be alright. I'm with you." Ed smiled and thanked him. They walked in the room together.

_  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the seventh thing I like the most that you do  
You make me love you_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Yayy! Done with another one. First SongFic! I just don't like this song, but the PAIRING IS MY FAVORITE! xD Much harder than I suspected. Oh well. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
